


Pack Love

by Raibean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, fem!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibean/pseuds/Raibean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Jackson mend the fallout they had over Darcy's abandoning Jackson when his body rejected the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill from LiveJournal's (inactive) teenwolfkink, available here: http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/5710.html?thread=5268302#t5268302

"Are you scared of me?" she asked. Darcy liked the sound of Jackson's fear. She could pinpoint the exact time when the smell of fear had started to mingle with the smell of arousal. He probably wasn't used to women being taller than him, better-muscled than him, but she was, even without heels. She hadn't worn heels since Kate betrayed her. When they were together, Kate encouraged her to wear heels all the time; she said they made Darcy look like sex on legs.

"You look like hell in the dark," Jackson told her. "Of course I'm scared of you." He wasn't honest with her very often. They'd done this before. Actually, this was the first time they'd gotten together since their fight three weeks ago. Jackson lashed out at her for biting him then basically ignoring him until she started to suspect he was the kanima. Darcy had tried to explain.

The thing was, she loved her pack. She loved Scott, even though she hadn't bit him. She wanted so badly for him to be part of the pack again, for him to be family again. She loved Isaac, who needed strong guidance and soft encouragement. Lately, he'd been going to Scott for friendship, and she was so proud. He'd come so far. She loved Erica, who so quickly adapted to being a wolf. She saw who she wanted to be, and when the opportunity arose, she took it without hesitation. She'd been pushing Erica harder, hoping to unlock the Alpha potential that she saw there. She loved Boyd, who saw the pack much as she did, as a chance for companionship. He provided silent support, keeping his own council but happy to help. 

Jackson had never wanted to be family. He thought he could take what he wanted, and there would be no consequences. Honestly, she'd hoped that he would realize he was out of his depth and embrace the pack. It hadn't worked out that way, and now he resented her for ignoring him when he needed her. She was still trying to make up for that. During training, she pushed him harder than she should have. He couldn't always do what she said, but she knew he appreciated the fact that she trusted him to do it. He repaid her trust by working relentlessly until he met her expectations. He made love in much the same way.

"Come here."

He stepped up to her and she leaned down to kiss him. He moved cautiously, like he wasn't sure how she wanted to be touched. Darcy didn't have any such problem. She knew that Jackson liked to be treated roughly. He loved being bitten, scratched, and squeezed. How badly he was treated was what he used to measure how much he was wanted. He needed to be wanted. In return, she acted like she was fulfilling HIS needs rather than going after her own. It was what she needed.

"You've been thinking about this all week, haven't you?" she growled.

Jackson nodded, and she squeezed his ass hard enough to bruise. "Fuck. Ah, that hurts!"

"And you love it." His only response was to jerk his hips towards her when she kissed him again. "I'm gonna fuck you. I'm going to lay you out on that table over there and ride you until dawn."

He whimpered, and Jesus did that feel good. He was so goddamn pretty, especially with her marks all over him. She could still smell his fear, and it egged her on. She held him still and thrust against him. It had been a while since they'd done any honest-to-goodness frotting, maybe not since they were still testing each other's boundaries. She missed it; she missed the quick touches and the dirty talk that she would remember and save for later. She missed kissing and grabbing him then letting him go, knowing that he had family dinner or class or practice. It had been a long three weeks.

Jackson sank to his knees, and she leaned back against the wall. The way Lydia taught him to eat pussy wasn't quite Darcy's cup of tea, but Jackson really took criticism to heart. Once her pants were off, she put a leg over his shoulder. Jackson loved her legs, loved holding onto them, loved listening to what they told him about her body. He loved to feel her muscles move beneath her skin, feeling them stretch and twitch in response to his tongue. Sometimes she would pull him closer with her leg, but only if he was being particularly exceptional. 

Tonight, he was.


End file.
